Odious
by clawsandteeth
Summary: He is paralyzed, and it's all her fault. If he can't be happy he will make certain she can't be either. Is that really his plan?
1. Brilliant Ideas

Please Review

They had broken up and she had to get him back. It was a simple and fool-proof plan, and was supposed to go off without a hitch. It was supposed to involve a faulty scooter, tap, and Jade to jump in and save the day.

See, the brilliant idea thought up by Jade West herself and she had called it. 'Boyfriend retrieval plan A'. She had even created a poster for the very event. What was supposed to happen was, Sinjin would drive his new scooter to school and then Jade was supposed to unhook the breaks. Once again this was a fool-proof plan. Then Sinjin was supposed to ask Beck to take a ride on it, check to see how it was running. Beck being a pretty good mechanic and all, and a nice guy he would look at it.

All was going well, until Robbie made an appearance. He had been spending a lot of time with the newly broken up Beck and was learning how to become a 'guy'. Beck's first lesson was in mechanics, so Robbie begged and pleaded to check it out. Of course, Beck honestly didn't care and allowed it. Unfortunately, Jade wasn't around to witness this lump in her plans, and arrived too late. Robbie had already jumped on Sinjin's scooter and rode around on it. He very soon realized he had no brakes and drove out into the oncoming traffic, and very dramatically was hit by an oncoming car.

The car part wasn't really part of the brilliant idea either. Beck was… in Jade's mind was very not clumsy person and would have avoided such incidents. He would have maybe gotten a few booboos, and she would have been there to nurse him back to health. Her brilliant idea had no flaws if it wasn't for clumsy Robbie.

Don't get her wrong. She felt awful, and even went and visited him in the hospital. She looked very suspicious and honestly she had no plans of being kicked out of Hollywood Arts her senior year. So, this had to be a secret. Bribing Sinjin had been easy and she had thought her conscious would be clear once visiting Robbie was over with.

She entered his hospital room once it was certain no one would be there. It was during school hours and his mom had just left. Her body moved slow and unwillingly towards his still form on the bed, his eyes was closed. She assumed he was asleep. A bandage covered most of his face. She through down the flowers her mother had made her bring on a chair, and rolled her eyes. She hated being here.

She was happy he was asleep though. It meant apologizing wouldn't further complicate her situation because as of now she had nothing to do with his accident; at least he had no idea. So, she huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Look," she bit out. "I'm really sorry for what happened. There I said it, bye." The girl honestly felt better already. She turned to leave.

"What are you sorry about?" The girl froze and looked towards the ceiling shaking her head. She very slowly turned back to look at Robbie.

"Nothing, you were having a dream." Jade announced. Robbie frowned at her not believing her for one minute.

"Tell me what you're talking about." Robbie glared at her suddenly. "Sinjin told me you would come to apologize for something."

Jade's expression darkened. The need to inflict bodily pain on Sinjin becoming great, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I've been here for a week and a half, and now suddenly you come to see me?" Robbie blinked at her. "What are you sorry about? You don't fess up, I'm asking Sinjin."

Jade made a frustrated hand jester before moving the flowers she had brought out of the chair and sitting in it. "Alright, listen up because I'm only telling this story once." She began her story and told him about her brilliant idea of how to get Beck back and how he ruined it. "and that's what happened. What is it I have to do to make certain you don't breathe a word of this to anyone?" Robbie openly stared at her. So this was her fault, and not an accident. Anger bubbled in the quarry of his stomach, but he heavily gulped the feeling down like bad meat. All this was just for she could get Beck back, and instead of doing it normally like everyone, begging. She concocted an idiot idea that without a doubt ruined his life. Now, she was before him acting as if it barely mattered. Jade West is beyond belief.

"You have to be my girlfriend." He announced shamelessly.

"What?" The girl blinked, not really sure if she had heard him right. "You want me to what?"

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"No." Jade answered simply. "You're like this and you're still worried about getting a girlfriend?"

"I could have been hurt _really _bad, Jade." Robbie reminded her.

"No." She again said.

Robbie frowned and gently pulled back the cover over his limp legs. "I may never walk again." Jade crossed her arms and looked away. "I'll tell everyone you did it. You'll get expelled from Hollywood Arts, maybe get arrested. I'm only asking you for this until I get better. Until I can walk again, that is all."

"Fine," The girl said with a lot of exertion. Then she rose with a lot of anger making the chair behind her fall over and crash onto the ground. She quickly stalked from the room before any more injury came to Robbie.

Robbie watched her go glaring daggers at her turned back.

Jade could barely hold in her anger. She couldn't help wondering why she was even here. In Robbie's hospital room standing beside his annoying mother as the grown women cried like a baby. She rolled her eyes not even trying to hide her displeasure. Oh, that's right because of her brilliant idea she was being blackmailed by Robbie.

"Can you feel that Robbie?" His doctor asked running a metal thing down Robbie's bare foot. Robbie only shook his head negative his eyes dark with emotion. "Oh, well we will have to start your therapy soon. Don't worry Robbie, your young and strong." Jade couldn't help snorting. They all turned to look at her. "You're his girlfriend right?" His doctor asked. Jade glanced at Robbie who was smirking lightly one eye brow rose. Pressing her lips together she grimaced but nodded. "He's going to need a lot of support from all of you. Can I talk to you in the hall Mrs. Shapiro?"

"Thanks for taking me out for fresh air Jade." Robbie commented looking at her. She looked anything but happy to push him around in his wheel chair. It was a nice and sunny day in LA, but a dark cloud followed them around the walkway.

"You made me." The girl gritted out. "I would have much rather spend my Saturday another way."

Robbie hummed softly like he hadn't heard her. "I'm going home tomorrow. Hope you can make it, _babe_."

The girl froze. "If you ever call me that again, I'm going to hurt you."

"What _babe?_" Robbie asked nonchalantly. "You're my 'girlfriend' and I can't call you _babe?"_

He felt himself moving backwards and soon he was looking at a waving Jade. He gulped and looked behind him and at a fence which was sure to brake his fall. Before making it even close to the fence his chair flipped over and he was thrown painfully on the ground.

The boy shifted on his bed his arm covered in new bandages from his fall down the hill. Robbie flicked through the channels on his hospital rooms TV thoughtfully. He looked up when his hospital door opened and Cat, Andre, Beck, and Tori entered the room. Cat attacked him with a hug similar to every other time when she came to visit him. It hurt, considering her elbow was always pressed into stomach. "Give him some breathing room, Cat." Andre gently pulled the girl away from him.

"I was worried…" She whined.

He flashed Andre a thankful smile. "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling, Robbie?" Tori asked her Tori frown in place.

Robbie looked down sadly. "Bored, my mom had to go back to work and my dad had to go back too."

"Awww," Tori patted his arm. She then look around, "What about Rex?" Rex. Robbie thought feeling a little empty. Since finding out he may not walk again, Rex seemed extremely stupid to him now.

Before he could answer his room's door opened and in walked Jade with a coffee cup she came to stop seeing them. The boy smirked, now things would get interesting.

Please Review


	2. Bitter  Game Begins

This should explain any more questions anyone may have. I hope anyone confused will ask questions. Do

PR

Robbie wasn't really ever a bitter person and was actually seen as a nice guy. A little nerdy and awkward, but everyone thought he was nice. He honestly didn't have a vengeful bone in his body and he honestly couldn't be mad at anyone for too long. That changed, the very day he woke up in the hospital unable to feel anything below his torso. When his doctor had first came into his room and ran metal on the bottom of his foot he couldn't feel.

He was mad at himself most… at first. He had sat in his hospital room in his own misery and sank deeper and deeper into his own despair. His life was over. He couldn't walk anymore. He had thought of it as he had finally fallen off 'Loser Mountain' that he had been tittering on for years. He had finally fallen and had hit every single branch and jagged rock on the way down. He was done for.

Then his sarcastic and mean 'friend' had wondered into his hospital room finally. He honestly didn't believe the girl would show up, and honestly he hadn't cared. He could care less about anyone anymore. He had pretended to be asleep, like he always did when someone came into his room. He waited for her to leave, but in a turn of events she had started to spurt out apologizes.

He instantly took notice of this. Jade West apologizes to no one, and what was she apologizing for? He opened his eyes just as she had turned away to leave. "What are you sorry about?" He had asked. He watched as she froze and slowly turned to face him. She had sprouted something about him dreaming, he had glared at her not in the mood for lies. He had threatened her with some made up fib because honestly Sinjin had come in acting weird like her. So, he guessed whatever it was she was sorry about had something to do with Sinjin.

She had spilled her guts to him, admitting that it was her fault he was the way he was. She had come up with some stupid plan to get Beck back and had ended scaring him for life. He could only stare at her. She had barely looked fazed by his pain. She was guilty of course, which was the reason she was there, but he noticed she honestly didn't look too torn up about ruining his life.

That hatred he was feeling from earlier came back full force. Only this time it wasn't focused on himself at all, but rather on the girl in black before him. He honestly had visions of hitting her then. Anything to wipe that indifferent look from her face, to show her this was not alright. He had quickly forced the thoughts down to the back of his mind. His life was over and his senior year ruined. He had a plan to get her back. In a Jade like fashion, only his plan was actually fool-proof.

Robbie watched every emotion that crossed Jade's face as she entered the room with her coffee. He honestly grew happy when he noticed the main was helplessness.

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked frowning at his ex-girlfriend. They all turned to look at her. She had denied all their attempts to get her to come and visit Robbie before.

"What, is it wrong for me to come to see, Robbie?" The girl asked continuing her way nonchalantly into the room. She took a seat in the chair in the room taking a long sip of her coffee. Robbie blinked innocently at her and said not a word.

"Considering we all tried to get you to come and you refused. We all thought you didn't wanna." Tori said.

Jade took another long sip of her coffee her eyes locking with Robbie's. She glared and he grinned.

"Why don't you tell them why you're really here?" Robbie giggled like a school girl and Jade gave an angry snort like a bull.

"I don't believe it's any of their business." The girl forced a smile on her face.

"They're our friends Jade, they'll find out either way." Robbie announced with a shrug.

The others watched their exchange confusedly. It was so strange that even Cat was quiet.

"Well…" Robbie trailed off smiling at her. She quickly mouthed no. His eyes narrowed. She understood quickly. Their silent conversation over Jade turned to look at everyone.

"I'm dating Robbie now." She quickly said turning back around she gave Robbie a look.

Andre was the first one to recover. He began to laugh obviously thinking Jade was joking. His laughter dissipated once he realized he was the only one laughing and they all were giving him a strange look. "You're being serious?" He announced in disbelief. "Oh man…"

"I don't understand…" Cat chimed in.

"This is crazy." Tori commented glancing nervously at a stony faced Beck.

Robbie on purpose only kept his eyes on Jade whose face was twitching with the need to scowl.

"Yeah, when Jade found out I was wounded and could have lost my life and stuff, she rushed over and confessed her feelings for me." His grin grew wider. "It was very emotional, Right?"

If looks could kill…. Bye, bye Robbie.

Then a smirk appeared on her face and she quickly stood moving towards him. Robbie instantly moved back afraid she was going to hit him. Her hands shot out and she captured his face in-between her hands. To anyone looking in it looked almost like a loving and awkward action. Only it wasn't. Robbie tried to keep his face from showing pain as Jade harshly pressed down on his wounded cheek. "Yes, when I realized how easy it was to lose him… I had to admit my feelings before I didn't get another chance." The girl smiled sweetly pushing his cheeks together until his lips poked out.

Robbie nodded his head wincing mentally.

"This is just really… weird." Tori commented. "I'm leaving, see you later Robbie." The girl looked at Andre who nodded and he fallowed Tori out gently dragging Cat with him.

Jade took a heavy seat back down and picked up her discarded coffee cup. An awkward silence ran between Robbie, Beck, and Jade. A nurse came in a few minutes later and sensed the tension.

"Ah, is your mom back yet?"

PR


	3. Monster

Please Review

I don't really like this chapter because I don't feel I got what I was trying to imply for this chapter into proper words. I hope you guys like it a little though…

He is horrific, and not in a good way. Totally and utterly absolutely disgusting and it moved to the very top of her list of 'Things I Hate'. No it had eliminated everything on the list and it was now the only thing on the list. It was now the only thing she hated, everything else was on 'Things I dislike' now. The 'it' was actually a person.

A person she thought of as weak, nerdy, embarrassing, and her unwanted _boyfriend_. The girl gritted her teeth holding in her need to murder Robbie. He was touching her… well yeah she was helping him from his wheel chair to his bed but really… she found it ridiculous.

"Thanks Jade," The boy mumbled settling into his bed.

"Why in the hell isn't your mom doing this?" Jade asked dusting herself off like the nastiest being ever had touched her. Robbie's mother had gone MIA sometime in-between one of Robbie's checkups. She hadn't even shown back up when the boy was released from the hospital, Jade had to ask her mom to take him home. It only made her hate the boy more.

"She's going through some things." Robbie gave a careless shrug. "She couldn't handle the news she heard about me."

"So she leaves you stranded? Great mother you have there, Robbie."

Robbie's eyes drifted down to his hands lying in his lap before looking up again. "Tell your mom I said thanks for the ride again."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I think I'm leaving." Jade rose in a flourish and headed towards his bedroom door.

"No you're not." Robbie called from the bed. "You're required to spend a minimal of three hours with me." The girl stopped walking. "Our contract…" He honestly didn't wanna be alone.

Jade very slowly turned to look at him her arms crossed angrily over her chest. "I hate you I can't be much fun to be around."

Robbie gently shrugged pushing his glasses up his nose. "You don't like being here, and that makes it worth it." He answered simply.

Jade lightly shrugged back almost mockingly. This was torture. The girl glanced down at her phone – only an hour left.

Robbie had picked up a book from his nightstand staring at it more than reading it. He hoped his mom would be back tonight. Jade had no issues with being ignored and walked around his room picking up random things and setting them back down. His room was boring and everything she thought it would be, nerdy and lame. Her hand ran over a few pictures and she gently picked up one in a sterling steel picture frame. It was one of a smiling maybe eight year old Robbie holding a guitar in front of a water fountain. She glared at his picture roughing setting it back down; he even looked annoying back then.

She looked at her phone again. "It's only been five minutes?" She groaned.

Robbie began coughing behind her making her turn around. She frowned a little noticing the boy had grown deathly pale. "Are you alright?" She asked hesitantly. If he was choking to death she had no plans of being around to see that.

"W- Water…" He continued to cough.

Jade reluctantly left out of his bedroom to get him a glass of water and returned a moment later handing it over. He took it and downed it greedily. She watched him a little a taken back.

"You can leave." He finally said his words simple and cold. Jade could only stare at him, surprised at his tone. "If my mom's gone when you get here tomorrow theirs a key tapped under mat."

Jade wasn't going to argue with a chance to get away from him even if he was acting weird. As soon as she left he reached for his bag sitting on the floor by his wheel chair, his head pounding painfully. Finally after a lot of struggle he reached his bag and pulled it into his lap. He unzipped it and pulled out a few pill bottles reading their instructions carefully.

"Robbie hasn't been answering any of our calls, how is he?" Tori asked Jade.

Jade gently snipped at her blue extensions with a pair of scissors and examined it and dropped the extension to begin cutting at another one.

The others all looked at her and she very slowly looked up realizing everyone was looking at her. "Oh, you're talking to me." The girl blinks and goes back to snipping her hair.

"He's home right…?" Andre asked.

"Yeah," Jade rolled her eyes. Then an idea suddenly came to her. "You should go visit him… better yet you all should after school, for three hours."

"Andre and I have a song to work on."

"My dad wants me to help clean out our garage."

"My brother is getting out of jail."

Jade glared at all of them. "You guys are great friends…" she announced sarcastically,_ Great another day alone with puppet boy._

It has wings and a long bird like face, its feathers an oily black. The thing was wearing a mask, but he could guess what was behind it. It was staring from its position near the end of his bed beside the area his useless legs rested. It has been following him since he woke from the very short coma after his accident it's presence like a suffocating shadow. Haunting him in his nightmares and when he was awake. No one else could see it, but him. It was ultimately his problem, and his alone. It was _his_ monster to conquer; it was _his_ monster to get eaten by…

His mom was back and he had heard her come in about an hour ago, his dad still hadn't returned from his business trip. He was certain he wouldn't. He began another coughing fit and this time it came out a lot more in nasty dry coughs that quickly turned into heaves. The little food he had eaten coating the floor. Hi mother came running into the room flipping his light on.

"Oh, Robbie…" His mother mumbled quickly reaching for his bag and looked through it. "What happened to your medication?"

Robbie motioned weakly to his nightstand.

Jade pounded on Robbie's bedroom door for the third time and waited. If he took any longer to answer she was just going to leave. It wasn't like being there was on her top things to do. She waited for fifty seconds before turning around only to come face to face with Robbie's teary eyed mother. She blinked. She had no idea the women was even home, the girl had found their door unlocked.

"You can go on in… I think he needs someone to talk to."

Too get away from Robbie's weird mother Jade opened Robbie's bedroom door and stepped into his dark bedroom. The only light coming from the TV mounted to the wall, Robbie was sitting up in bed the light reflecting off his glasses. She closed his door behind her.

"It was your idea to have me come babysit you for three hours and you don't even wanna let me in. What's up with that?" Her eyes went over to the horror movie he was watching. "Nice," it was one of her favorites. It was bloody and gross, just how she liked them. She took a seat in the chair by his bed, and glanced at all the junk food strewn out over his bed. He had a box of half-eaten pizza, about five boxes of candy, and a bucket of fried chicken.

"You're going to be huge." The young women mumbled picking up his box of chocolate raisins and eating a handful. She glanced at him a little annoyed he barely seemed bothered by her insult. "I guess I'll leave now seeing as you're ignoring me anyway." The girl stands and makes a few steps away before turning around when he made no attempt at all to stop her. "Seriously dude…"

He finally looked up at her. "Did you have any idea that in this movie they used actual cow blood? Yeah, slaughtered like ninety cows for it."

Jade had of course already learned that a while ago she was a little a taken back that Robbie had at all. The boy was sort of a squeamish nerd and fainted at any sight of blood.

"I've had a lot of time on my hands." He admits.

"Listen, the fifth one was the best and that's final. You're an idiot if you think otherwise." They had just finished watching all five parts of the 'Bloody Blade 'movies. It was nine at night and five hours after Jade's required three hours. She had deemed Robbie 'Alright' for now, and had stuck around to watch one of her favorite movies.

"The first one was the best…" He announced with a cough. Jade noticed he was coughing a lot. "Can you go get my mom? I have to pee."

Jade certainly thought of that as too much information. She rolled her eyes and went out of the room in search of his mother. "She isn't here." The young women returned back into the room. "What's up with your mom and leaving like that?"

Robbie lightly shrugged. "When she's stressed she likes to get lost." He messages his temples. "Can you help me?"

"No"

"Why are you so mean, Jade?" He asked shaking his head. "I just need help to the bathroom…" He looked completely embarrassed.

Jade was currently waiting in an uncomfortable waiting room chair waiting on Robbie at his doctor appointment. It was weird and annoying because his doctor had said she could come in but Robbie had out right forbidden it. This had been going on for a few weeks now and he never even began any sort of physical therapy. Yeah, she understood it would take a while, but Robbie needed to recover for she could stop being his pretend girlfriend.

She had deemed depressed, puppet free Robbie more tolerable then normal puppet carrying Robbie, but his mom and dad were forever MIA and she constantly had to help him with… certain things she had deemed not her responsibility.

Like right now, she was the one always taking him to his appointments and they usually went over her three hour time limit. Robbie wasn't exactly a heavy person but he wasn't light either and constantly having to help him do things was draining her.

"Took long enough," Jade announced and stood as his doctor exited the room first. "When is he going to start his physical therapy?"

His doctor gave her a weird look, "He isn't go-"

"See you next week, Dr. Thom." Robbie interrupted wheeling through the open door.

The older male nodded and smiled patting Robbie on his shoulder. "You're a strong kid, it can't beat you."

Jade frowned. She got a strange feeling Dr. Thom hadn't meant Robbie learning how to walk again.

"Earth to Jade," Robbie was leaning forward in his chair gently poking her in the arm.

"Don't ever touch me." The girl snapped.

"Nice to see your back," He very slowly said. "Can we leave now?"

Jade quickly pushed her suspicions away because honestly she felt it wasn't any of her business.


	4. Born

I need help with this story, because I really want to complete it and it's been so long since last update. I like help.

Please Review

Robbie blinked up at his ceiling, hearing the barely audible noise of rain hitting against the gutters. With a lot of difficultly, he was able to pull himself into a sitting position. He listened carefully for any signs that anyone was home for they could close his window. The thin line of light filtered under his door. If his mother was home the woman would have turned off the hall light.

It wasn't a must that he close the window, he wasn't cold. He was actually quite hot, but he couldn't fall asleep and honestly, he wanted company. His mind was filled with too many thoughts, thoughts that he hated to think about. Thoughts he couldn't manage to escape.

His eyes found his lonely pear phone laying on his nightstand. Who would talk to him at this hour? Well, he was aware of one being who _had _too.

"What, what, what," Is how he is greeted when the girl picked up on his fifth call. He had her number programmed into his phone on speed dial.

Robbie leans his head back against the wall behind him. "Can you come over here?"

"No."

"If you come now you won't have to come today and you can skip tomorrow too." He quickly said before his 'girlfriend' could hang up.

There's a pause of silence. "You mean that?"

"I… I try not to lie." He tells her, shrugging his shoulders.

Jade actually snorts. "Oh, because none of what you're doing right now is a lie?" Robbie only closes and eyes and clears his throat. "Fine, I'm on my way."

"Wait," Robbie calls. "Bring frozen yogurt." She hangs up in reply.

When Jade finally does show up an hour later, she bursts into his room wearing a flannel shirt and grey sweats with a big hole in one of the legs, and her hair looks like a black nest. Yeah, it's like three in the morning but he wasn't expecting this monster.

She actually made him jump when she came in, her glare wasn't helping. After staring at the fuming girl in his doorway for a few seconds, he began laughing. A body shacking laugh that had him throwing his head back and shaking his head and holding his stomach.

"Keep laughing…" The girl said threateningly coming further into the room. "I'm going to hurt you."

That only made him laugh harder. When he had finally calmed down enough to open his eyes, he found the girl was searching through his drawers.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He exclaimed, laughter still tainting his voice. "There isn't anything in there."

She glanced at him, "Trying to find something to stick in your mouth."

"I'm sorry, Jade." He told her insincerely. "I'm done laughing now."

Jade quiet her search and turned to look at him, sneer in place. "What?"

"My frozen yogurt…"

"Yeah right, name this place you get yogurt at three in the morning."

Robbie gave her a look. "24/7 Yogurt… It's near Tori's house."

"Really…" Jade asked truly surprised. "This place is open 24/7?" Robbie nodded. "Oh"

Robbie gently sighed, "Whatever, I guess I'll live." He returned his attention back to the book he had in his lap.

"Why am I here?" Jade gritted out after a few seconds.

"I told you to come…" Robbie told her slowly. At her look he continued. "Look, I only wanted company."

Jade blew air out of her nose. "Why?" She asked in a way that obviously showed her lack of interest.

Robbie closed his book and sighed again. "I'm afraid."

His words caught her off guard, obviously. "So, I'm supposed to ask why you're afraid now."

Robbie gently ran a hand through his hair. "You can if you want to." He told her. "I won't tell you. Can you help me into my chair?"

She helps him into his chair and he rolls himself out of his bedroom, forcing Jade to follow him. In the living room and begins fumbling with the tall bookshelf in the room – ignoring her.

"Fine ignore me but remember you're going to have to pee." That actually got a snort out of Robbie as Jade flopped down on his couch.

"My mom finally installed a rail. I don't need your help anymore."

"Good, I can leave." The girl made to get off the couch.

"No you can't."

"Yes, that's right, I'm being blackmailed." Jade mumbled. "When did you become…_ mean_?"

"Around the time I realized I couldn't walk." He answered bitterly. "Maybe I've always been mean." He realized that he had always been hiding behind Rex, that he wasn't as nice and caring as he thought.

"I really do feel bad about what happened." Jade admitted in a rare quiet voice. "It wasn't really supposed to happen like that."

"Obviously," Robbie commented. "In a few days I have to see my physical therapist." He tells her which means she has to take him.

She groans quietly. "I thought you didn't have to go."

That's true he really didn't have to go until a nosey therapist thought it would be a good idea, and could get him out of his supposed depression. "I have to go now, and you have to be a good girlfriend and give me lots of support."

"Of course," the girl says with faked sweetness. "I'll do anything to get you walking again."

Robbie found the movie he was looking for and popped it in. "You're the best!" He announced back with just as much sarcasm.

Jade made a face. "I like you much better like this."

"Well…"

Please Review


End file.
